The present invention relates to a method and device for manufacturing coils.
More particularly, it relates to a method for manufacturing coils, in particular ignition coils for ignition systems of internal combustion engines, of the type having a housing, an iron core in the housing, primary and secondary windings and a plastic block enclosing at least the primary winding.
In known ignition coils, in each case a winding form is used for their primary winding and secondary winding. In order to obtain the highest possible power yield in an ignition coil of a predetermined constructional size, the heat produced in its windings during operation must be effectively conducted away. This applies in particular to the primary winding which is covered by the secondary winding and whose maximum operating temperature ultimately limits the efficiency of the ignition coil.